Ce ne pouvait être que lui
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Tyler est de nouveau autorisé à revenir à Mystic Falls mais Caroline n'est plus sûr que ce soit réellement ce qu'elle veut. Klaus est dans l'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et son cœur hésite. Que décidera-t-elle ? x3 KLAROLINE FOREVER !


Coucou tout le monde, une petite nouvelle sur notre couple préféré : **Klaroline** !

Et oui mon couple préféré toute série confondu.

J'espère que ma nouvelle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**XoXo Lilly ;)3**_

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Tyler racontant avec bonne humeur ses péripéties. Il avait l'air d'avoir manqué à tout le monde. Surtout Matt. Certainement plus qu'à moi… Je me sentis vraiment mal à cette pensée. Tyler était… Il était l'amour de ma vie, le seul homme que je pensais aimer pour le restant de ma vie mais… Quelque chose avait changé et même si j'avais tenté de me convaincre pendant tout le repas que c'était lui, il était clair que c'était moi. J'avais changée. En bien, en mal, comment savoir ?

Mon portable vibra. Klaus : _Je suis dans l'avion._

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il partait. Tellement loin de moi… Je me ressaisis rapidement et me leva doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, une fois hors de vue je me pressai jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**POV Elena.**

Je regardai Caroline quitter la pièce avec un pincement au cœur. Près de trois heures qu'elle supportait les insultes incessantes de Tyler envers Klaus. Elle le faisait avec bravoure et tentait malgré tout de garder un air impassible. Je l'admirai pour ça, elle réussissait à où j'avais échouée plus tôt pour Damon. Mais même la plus forte d'entre nous avait ses failles, pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point Caroline était forte, elle avait vécue tellement de chose et malgré tout elle savait gardée la tête haute.

Je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce, personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition, pas même Tyler. Je me levai donc discrètement afin de la suivre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

**POV Caroline.**

On toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, je sursautai en essuyant rapidement mes larmes.

« _**-Qui est-ce ?**_ M'enquis-je, priant pour que ma voix paraisse normale.

_**-C'est moi, Elena.**_ Répondit la douce voix de ma meilleure amie.

_**-J'arrive dans une minute. **_

_**-Laisses-moi entrée, Car'.**_

_**-Ça va, j'arrive. **_Assurais-je.

_**-Non ça ne va pas, et on le sait toute les deux. Ouvre, s'il te plait.**_ »

Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante, pourtant, lorsque j'ouvris la porte ce fut avec une mine honteuse. Elle attrapa avec tendresse mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces.

« _**-Je… **_Soufflais-je.

_**-Je sais.**_ Assura-t-elle. _**Je sais que tu l'aimes.**_ »

Le penser était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre.

« _**-Je ne savais pas… Enfin, j'en étais pas sûr… C'est quand il m'a dit que… Que Ty pouvait… J'ai compris que… **_Bafouillais-je.

_**-Que son retour t'était égal ?**_ »

J'acquiesçai doucement et elle m'attira dans ses bras pour me serrer très fort.

« _**-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée, Elena… Un instant il était ce connard d'Originel sanguinaire et l'instant d'après il était… Il était ce mec incroyablement charmant et… Il m'a complétement fait perdre les pédales, je ne sais plus où j'en suis Elena, je suis perdue… Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?**_ »

Elle rit gentiment en s'écartant de moi et je compris.

« _**-C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Damon, hein ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Oui, à l'excepté qu'il n'était pas un connard d'Originel sanguinaire mais simplement un connard de vampire sanguinaire.**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**-Et moi je t'ai laminée…**_

_**-Damon s'est servi de toi comme d'objet sexuel et de garde mangée.**_

_**-Klaus s'est servi de toi pour créer une armée en pompant ton sang et il… Il a tué Jenna…**_ »

Elle se referma, le nom de sa tante provoquant toujours chez elle une atroce douleur visible dans son regard.

« _**-Il a changé depuis et je pense que tu n'y es pas pour rien.**_ Reprit-elle. _**J'ai appris à pardonner Car', peut-être que c'est ton tour de passée à autre chose. S'il n'était pas ce connard d'Originel sanguinaire où serais-tu à cet instant ?**_

_**-… Dans un avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. **_Avouais-je.

_**-Après ça tout est dit.**_ »

J'acquiesçai doucement.

«_** -Je… Je vais m'allonger une seconde, dis-leur que je ne me sentais pas bien.**_

_**-Ok. **_»

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Je me mise à fixer le dessin de Klaus, toujours posé sur ma table de nuit.

« _**-Très ressemblant.**_ Commenta une voix depuis l'entrée. »

Je levai les yeux sur Damon.

« _**-Je peux ? **_S'enquit-il. »

J'acquiesçai et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _**-Non pas que j'ai espionnée votre conversation avec Elena, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement le chien mais… Klaus t'aime vraiment. **_

_**-Comment tu sais ça toi ?**_

_**-Parce que j'étais comme lui il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un mec ayant fait plein d'horribles choses, complétement dingue d'une fille et à la recherche de son pardon ainsi que de son amour.**_

_**-Et tu as réussis…**_ Commentais-je.

_**-Il m'a demandé comment j'avais fait. Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas. Pour qu'Elena me pardonne, pour qu'elle oublie ce que j'avais fait… Pour qu'elle m'aime.**_

_**-Que lui as-tu répondu ?**_ M'enquis-je, en baissant les yeux.

_**-Rien, je n'ai pas de réponse. J'ai simplement eu une incroyable chance. Mais lui, l'aura-t-il ?**_

_**-Je ne peux pas…**_

_**-C'est une question de volonté.**_

_**-Vraiment ? Suis-je prête à tout sacrifier pour lui ? A sacrifier ma vie ici, mes amis ou même Tyler ?**_

_**-Tyler ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus, que cette question était régler.**_

_**-C'est tellement compliquer… J'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui.**_

_**-De l'affection ce n'est pas de l'amour.**_

_**-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?**_

_**-Je t'en prie Caroline, tu ne le regarde pas comme tu regardes Klaus et ça même le dernier des abrutis s'en rendrait compte !**_

_**-Et si je me trompais…**_

_**-Ton problème c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Si ça ne marche pas tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici. Fonce. Arrête de te poser des questions, arrête de poser des problèmes où il n'y en a pas.**_ »

Je me levai.

« _**-Tu as raison… **_»

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage, je me rendis dans le salon et appela Tyler. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se posèrent sur moi.

« -_**Je peux te parler une minute ?**_

_**-Bien sûr chérie**_ ! »

Elena me sourit pour m'encourager. Il me suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

« _**-Qui a-t-il ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Ça ne va pas Tyler…**_

_**-Je sais, Elena nous l'a dit, rallonges-toi un peu.**_

_**-Non Tyler, c'est nous qui n'allons pas. Pas moi. Toi et moi.**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-J'ai toujours crus que… Que je te devais quelque chose, que toi et moi on s'en remettrait. Que nous allions vivre ensemble pour l'éternité mais…**_

_**-Mais ?**_

_**-Je me suis rendue compte que l'éternité était bien trop longue pour se tromper de personne…**_

_**-Se tromper de personne ? JE suis la mauvaise personne ?**_ Demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçai, honteuse._** Et qui est la bonne dis-moi !**_ S'emporta-t-il. »

Son regard se posa sur la table de nuit, il attrapa le dessin de Klaus.

« _**-Un simple ami, hein ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! C'est lui le bon tu crois**_ _**?! **_Hurla-t-il.

_**-Je le pense, oui.**_

_**-Ce ne peut pas être lui, Caroline !**_

_**-Et pourquoi pas ?!**_

_**-Tout ce qu'il touche s'effondre, tu comprends ça ? Il n'est que mort et souffrance ! Jenna, Elena, sans même parler de nous, parce que c'est bien lui qui nous a séparés en premier lieux, non ? **_Je restai silencieuse. _**NON ?!**_

_**-OUI C'EST LUI ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'a empêché de répondre à mes appels, à mes messages ! Je t'ai laissée des millions de messages en pleurs en te disant à quel point s'était dure ici et toi… Toi tu n'as jamais rappelé.**_

_**-Il voulait me tué Caroline !**_

_**-AH oui ? Parce que tu crois qu'il épluche mes appels en plus de ça ?!**_

_**-Peut-être bien.**_

_**-Mais tu es un grand malade !**_

_**-C'est lui le malade ! Dès qu'il t'a vu, il ta voulu, il est prêt à tout Caroline.**_

_**-A l'inverse de toi !**_ Répliquais-je.

_**-C'est un psychopathe.**_

_**-Il m'aime, il m'aime vraiment et plus que tout dans ce monde. Je n'en étais pas certaine mais maintenant si. Je sais que si demain il avait un choix à faire entre risquer sa vie pour répondre à un de mes appels de détresse ou m'abandonner, le choix serait vite fait. Peux-tu en dire autant ?!**_

_**-Rien ne peut le tuer !**_

_**-Arrête ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses Tyler ! Je suis amoureuse de Klaus, et ça rien n'y pourra le changer.**_

_**-Pourtant tu l'étais de moi et il a bien réussis à changer ça alors que tu disais la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.**_

_**-Tu n'étais pas le bon… Je suis désolé mais tu ne l'étais pas…**_ »

Tyler partit en claquant la porte. Je sortis une valise que je posai sur mon lit et commença à la remplir. Stefan entra.

« _**-Tu vas le rejoindre ? **_

_**-N'essais pas de m'en dissuader.**_

_**-Sa servirait à rien, tu es pire qu'une tête de mule**_. »

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le lit et me regarda avec intention.

«_** -Je suis amoureuse de lui. **_Avouais-je en m'arrêtant.

_**-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Peut-être même que je le sais depuis plus longtemps que toi.**_ »

Je le dévisageai, il rit.

« _**-C'était plutôt facile à deviner me regarde pas comme si j'étais d'une intelligence incroyable.**_ Se moqua-t-il.

_**-Et tu m'as laissée me trompée comme ça ?**_

_**-Tu es une grande fille, non ?**_ »

Je ris.

« _**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**-Non pas que l'idée de te voir avec un tueur sanguinaire m'enchante mais bon, je ferais avec. Sans parler du fait que tu vas t'en aller. A qui parlerais-je de mes problèmes existentiels ?**_

_**-A moi. Toujours.**_

_**-Bien dans ce cas.**_ »

Une fois mes valises bouclés, ils m'accompagnèrent tous dehors.

« _**-Va retrouver ton Originel et empêche-le de mourir, il a de sérieuses tendances à se foutre dans la merde et j'aimerais bien vivre encore quelques années si possible. **_Me dit Damon. »

Je ris en le prenant dans mes bras et lui glissant à l'oreille :

« _**-Je te pardonne. Prend soin d'Elena.**_ »

Il acquiesça et je m'éloignai. Puis ce fut Jeremy.

« _**-Fais plus trop de bêtises et évite les ennuis**_. Dis-je.

**-**_**T'inquiète**_**.** Répondit-il. »

Stefan.

« _**-Appel-moi au moindre petit problème, ok ? Ou même pour rien, s'il te plait. **_

_**-Pas de problème, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça. **_»

Elena… Elle pleurait déjà comme une fontaine.

« _**-J'ai… Je n'ai pas réussis à joindre Bonnie…**_ Dit-elle.

_**-C'est rien, dis-lui juste que je l'aime.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-Tu vas me manquer…**_

_**-Toi aussi…**_ »

Je la serra de toutes mes forces.

« _**-Je t'appel quand j'arrive.**_

_**-D'accord… Ne m'oublie pas hein.**_

_**-Tu es ma meilleure amie, comment le pourrais-je ?**_

_**-Je t'aime.**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi**_. »

Je montai dans le taxi et leurs fit signe jusqu'à ce que la voiture tourne au bout de la rue.

J'arrivai devant une énorme maison de type très ancien et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de peau noir.

« _**-Salut beauté, c'est pour quoi ? **_

_**-Je… Je cherche Klaus.**_

_**-Qui le demande ?**_

_**-Caroline. Caroline Forbes.**_

_**-Je vais lui demander si ton nom lui dit quelque chose, ne bouge pas. **_»

**POV Marcel.**

Caroline, hein ? Je traversai la maison jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Klaus.

«_** -Klaus ? **_Appelais-je, il releva la tête. _**Caroline Forbes à la porte pour toi, tu la connais ? **_

_**-Tu es sûr ? **_S'étonna-t-il, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand.

_**-Une petite blonde à l'air effronté.**_ Répondis-je. »

Il resta figer un instant, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva d'un bond, s'élançant vers l'entrée.

**POV Caroline.**

Je tournai anxieusement en rond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautai en me retournant. Il était là devant moi, un jean noir et un maillot blanc… Il avait l'air plus que surpris.

« _**-Hey…**_ Soufflais-je, embarrasser. »

Il sourit.

« _**-Je… Euh…**_

_**-Depuis quand Caroline Forbes, qui d'habitude à la langue si bien pendue, perd-t-elle ses mots ?**_ »

Je souris à mon tour, amusée.

« _**-Ton offre tient toujours ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Laquelle ?**_ Demanda-t-il, septique.

_**-De venir vivre ici ? Avec toi.**_ »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« -_**Sa dépend, il faudra que je t'achète combien de robe hors de prix par an ? **_»

Je ris.

« _**-Je pense que je me contenterais de deux ou trois.**_

_**-Et le mini-frigo ?**_ »

Je ris d'avantage.

« _**-Je pourrais, éventuellement, m'en passer.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.**_ »

Il fit un pas vers moi, mon cœur se serra, il attrapa mes hanches et se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'embrasa et je perdis pied.

C'est alors que je compris. C'était lui. **Ce ne pouvait être que lui.**

* * *

FIN !

J'espère qu'elle vous a plût.

Laissez une petite review histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensée et si vous en voulez d'autre.

Bisous !

**_XoXo Lilly ;)3_**


End file.
